Día tras día
by Eebowai
Summary: Hinata y Bokuto, Koutarou y Shouyou. Es lo mismo, están juntos. [Para Frigthufully, porque sí]


**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu!_ pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.

Dedicado a Frigthufully (Hola, Grace. ~) porque es una persona muy linda, linda, linda y porque no he contestado nuestro rol en mucho, mucho, tiempo. (Y porque fue su cumpleaños y la felicité al día siguiente, ugh)

* * *

1.

Día tras día y mes tras mes, libros pasan por las manos de Koutaro. Libros gruesos, libros ligeros y delgados, de temáticas complicadas o fáciles de llevar, de autores extranjeros, de autores japoneses, son tantos que vienen y van.

Shouyou sólo ve como Koutarou pasa horas con libro en mano y se aleja, se aleja porque son demasiadas palabras, demasiados conceptos y muy poca su capacidad.

—Vamos, Hinata-chan ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Mira, mira, este es muy sencillo.

No hay respuesta, Shouyou lo mira con los párpados caídos y pega más el cojín que tiene entre sus brazos a su pecho, su ceño se frunce sin confianza alguna. Los libros son parte de la larga lista de enemigos de Shouyou y, a pesar de que queda como el perdedor, está decidido a no enfrentarlos de nuevo.

Koutarou suspira y sus hombros caen. Pero cuando otra alternativa lleva a su mente, sus ojos destellan.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Y si lo leo para ti, Hinata-chan?

Y los ojos de Shouyou, aunque quiera ocultarlo, también.

2.

Shouyou despierta con un peso extra sobre él. Está dispuesto a lanzar eso lejos, sus piernas preparadas para patear y su cuerpo a punto de removerse de manera exagerada.

Lamentablemente, esa _cosa_ no es más que Koutarou, el inmenso, a comparación suya, de Koutarou. Shouyuo cede a regañadientes y se siente derrotado (ahora el marcador favorece a Bokuto, tanto que le da vergüenza) pero cualquier rencor o enojo desaparece a los segundos, se encoge de hombros y abraza a Koutarou.

Parece que no están a mitad de Febrero y dejaron la mayoría de las ventanas abiertas. Con Koutarou aún encima suyo, Shouyou piensa que si van a estar en esa posición todas las mañanas, no tiene sentido dormirse con calcetines gruesos y suéteres gigantes. El inmenso, pesado y cálido Koutarou hace que el frío no pueda ni mirar a Shouyou.

3.

Tiene que casi arrastras de él para sentarlo junto a él en el Kotatsu. Shouyou mira en todas las direcciones y son notables las gotas de sudor deslizándose por su rostro.

—V-voy a estudiar con Yachi.

—Yachi-san tiene un examen muy importante.— Lo interrumpe sin mirarlo, toda su atención enfocada en la mochila de Shoyo. El sonido de papeles siendo removidos, sospechoso sonido metálico y envolturas que son sacadas antes de poder tener en su mano su objetivo: un descuidado y sucio cuaderno.— _Let's go!_

El humor de Shoyo mejora, ligeramente (muy poco, tal vez), y Koutarou prepara su voz para repetir cada palabra más de 10 veces.

. . .

Dos horas después, todas las neuronas de Shouyou han muerto y la garganta de Koutarou no puede más.

—Voy a reprobar.— Se lamenta, su rostro se encuentra contra el cuaderno abierto, su cabello se ve más alborotado que lo normal y sus orejas están de un intenso color rojo.— Voy a reprobar y van a suspender mis actividades en el equipo. No jugaré, no jugaré, no jugaré...

—¡Hinata-chan!— Bokuto exclama alarmado por el estado en el que está entrando Hinata. Su voz se escucha rota y ronca. Toa el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y lo alza.— ¿Qué tal esto? Por cada respuesta correcta, te beso; por cada incorrecta, tú me besas.

(Ninguno se da cuenta de que es lo mismo)

En un edificio departamental diferente, Kageyama llama idiota a Hinata; Akaashi, en la biblioteca de su facultad, siente pena por Bokuto-san.

5.

A Koutarou le gusta ir a Miyagi con Shouyou. Le gusta ir sentado junto a él en el vagón. Le gusta que Shoyo luzca tan asombrado por cualquier paisaje que vean. En sí, le gustan las expresiones de Shouyou.

Le gusta hablar con él sin detenerse, le gusta como Shouyou habla con cualquier persona que se sitúe cerca de él y como ambos no se aburren en ningún momento.

Le gusta que Shouyou se quede dormido recargado a él y que él mismo se quede dormido después de mirarlo por casi dos horas.

Lo que no le gusta a Koutarou es que, al despertar, el tren ya había parado en su estación horas atrás.

6.

Parpadea varias veces, tratando de comprender por completo lo que ahora está disperso en el suelo: múltiples _post-it_ y la caja que casi cae sobre su cabeza mientras buscaba su abrigo en el armario. Y inclina para tomar uno de estos y siente el calor subir a su rostro al leer lo que dice en el.

Ha leído al menos un cuarto de ellos cuando Shouyou ingresa a la habitación, lo que sea que va a decir se convierte en sonidos inarticulados.

—N-no, no... ¡Guarda eso, guarda, guarda, guarda!— Shouyou salta sobre él. Koutarou ríe a carcajadas y gira con él en su espalda, aferrado a su cuello y torso, se cuida de no pisar ninguno de las notas que siguen en el suelo. — ¡No lea lo que no es suyo, Bokuto-saaaan!

Él sigue riendo y sabe que el rostro de Shouyou está ardiendo, lo sabe por como aumenta el agarre de sus brazos y piernas, gira un par de veces más y entonces se deja caer en la cama; Shouyou se aleja al instante y mantiene su distante al otro extremo de esta.

—No hay de qué sentirse avergonzado, Hinata-chan.— Dice entre risas, una de sus cejas se aleja, luego la otra y vuelve a reír de manera estruendosa. Es de las pocas veces en las que a Shouyou le irrita la singular risa de Koutarou.— ¡Esto es genial! Genial, genial ¡ _Genialmente genial_! ¿De verdad es cada uno de todas las notas que te he dejado?

Koutarou se deja caer en la cama y Shouyou aprovecha para alejarse de él y se detiene en el extremo contrario de esta. Lo mira de mala manera y maldice muy, pero muy por lo bajo.

—Humm.— Tiene un notable puchero en su rostro, las mejillas infladas y mira hacia un lado en lugar de mirar a Koutarou.— No son todas ¿Sabes?

—¡Pero si hasta tienes la nota de que ya no había papel higiénico!— Se queja Koutarou, aunque sus labios siguen en una sonrisa divertida, se sienta y comienza a balancearse sobre su peso, hacia adelante, hacia atrás.— Vamos, ven aquí, Hinata-chan.

Aunque las palabras de Koutarou no tienen sentido, porque salta encima de Shouyou y lo atrapa entre sus brazos, su rostro lo frota contra el de él y más y más risitas tontas que suelta por las cosquillas que le provocan el cabello de Hinata.

A regañadientes, Shouyou termina entre los brazos de Bokuto, casi siendo asfixiado. Koutarou, por el contrario, está más feliz que nunca y continúa frotando su rostro contra el de Hinata, es una ternura y lo único que quiere es tenerlo así hasta que amanezca.

7.

—¡Abre la puerta, idiota!

Hinata grita en medio del pasillo y su voz resuena por todo el piso. Kageyama aprieta el agarre en el picaporte de su puerta y tiene que contar hasta treinta porque ese tipo es demasiado molesto para su propia salud. Es decir, él esperaba al menos un pequeño cambio con estos años en Tokio. Pero ahí estaba, lidiando con ese idiota.

—¡Te estoy hablando, Yamayama-kun! ¡Abre esta puerta!

—¡Ni creas que te daré asilo, imbécil!

Kageyama decide gritar, después de todo, está a salvo detrás de la puerta de su departamento, aunque la culpa y preocupación lo invaden porque, después de todo, si el ruido continúa los vecinos volverían a quejarse con el casero y este le echaría la bronca de nuevo. Tendría que ir dejando disculpas a cada puerta y no tiene tiempo para eso ahora. Su mirada, desesperada, baja a la pantalla de su celular sin ninguna de las notificaciones que él espera. A pesar de que ha tratado de contactar con él, no hay indicios de Bokuto-san ¡Incluso tuvo que acudir a Akaashi-san! Vergüenza. Tiene que seguir reprimiendo la necesidad de salir y sacar a patadas al enano del edificio, porque eso le traería peores problemas con el casero, pero Kageyama no es alguien muy paciente, mucho menos cuando estás gritando fuera de su departamento y eres el idiota de Hinata.

—¡Kageyama-kuuuuun!

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota cabeza hueca!

Frunce el ceño para obligarse a no entrar en pánico. Sigue sin haber señales de Bokuto-san y ahora Hinata está golpeando la puerta de su departamento. Está a punto de abrir la puerta de una vez y que le importe un comino si el casero le echará bronca o no de nueva cuenta en la semana. Pero entonces la voz de Bokuto-san se escucha y todos los gritos de Hinata cesan. A pesar de que Kageyama pega su oreja a la puerta de madera no llega a escuchar nada coherente. Aun así, lo agradece, porque puede contar las ocasiones en las que ambos se gritan el uno al otro fuera de su departamento y, sorpresa, el casero le echa bronca.

Cuando está apunto de alejarse y regresar a su anterior tarea, la voz de Bokuto-san vuelve a escucharse.

—¡Kageyama-kun! ¿¡Puede darnos asilo sólo por hoy!?

Kageyama pierde toda fe. Se resigna y, suspirando, abre la puerta del departamento para que esos dos puedan ingresar. Casi como una burla, lo hacen a saltos.

. . .

Hinata y Bokuto-san, siendo Hinata y Bokuto-san, olvidaron que tenían que pagar el alquiler del departamento antes del viernes de esa semana. Y hoy, domingo, cuando Hinata regresó de estudiar con Yachi y Bokuto de su trabajo de medio tiempo, el casero no les permitió pasar a su departamento. A pesar de que todo pudo ser solucionado pagando, Hinata afirmaba que Bokuto era quien se iba a encargar de pagar, pero Bokuto-san afirmó que Hinata se quedó con el dinero para pagar. El casero, que los conocía ya y les había perdonado multitudes de veces _que sean ellos_ , no tuvo piedad y les dijo que no regresaran al menos que fuera con dinero en mano. Fueron obligados a salir del edificio y ahí, ambos se culparon el uno al otro y cuando las cosas estuvieron intensas, tomaron diferentes caminos: Hinata con Kageyama y Bokuto a la biblioteca de su universidad (hasta que esta cerró y fue, de nuevo, sacado)

Kageyama se lamenta viendo como esos dos entran a su propio departamento.

Hinata ha tomado toda la comida chatarra que Kageyama guarda en la alacena, que es muy poca, y la está vaciando en un tazón que, para variar, es el favorito de Kageyama.

—Ni lo pienses, idiota.

Arrebata el tazón de sus manos y se dirige al sofá que sigue disponible, el individual. Hinata solo atina a enseñarle la lengua y conformarse con las frituras que siguen en la bolsa, aunque ambos llegan a escuchar maldiciones contra Kageyama que salen a regañadientes de él. Bokuto-san simplemente ve todo con diversión desde el otro sofá y se acomoda mejor para que Hinata pueda sentarse a su lado.

El domingo de partidos de vóley de Kageyama pasa a ser una noche de domingo de partidos de vóley _y_ una pareja irritante. No es que esos dos sean muy expresivos ni por el estilo, pero Kageyama puede ver de reojo como Bokuto-san rodea los hombros de Hinata y acaricia sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, Hinata suelta una risa exageradamente tonta, el pobre pelinegro no puede decidirse entre hundirse en el sillón o enfadarse.

Para cuando el último de los _dvd_ _'s_ que le prestó su _senpai_ del equipo terminó, Kageyama agradece que las cosas no resultaran tan diferentes a su plan original. Justo cuando se gira para darles indicaciones a los otros dos de dónde van a dormir, se encuentra con ambos dormidos, restos de saliva al rededor de sus labios y deslizándose por sus mentones.

Kageyama, siendo la amable persona _que realmente es,_ suspira y les echa una manta encima. Y como ha sido demasiado de su parte, no se preocupa cuando ve que esta cubre el rostro de ambos en lugar de cubrir sus torsos y piernas. Se encoge de hombros y va a su propia habitación, necesita descansar, y mucho, de otra manera no tendrá fuerzas para mantener una conversación considerablemente larga para conseguir que esos dos salgan de su departamento.

8.

Akaashi, con el tiempo, se acostumbró a las tantas palabras que llegaban a salir de Bokuto-san en un solo día. Ganó una resistencia increíble y fue cuestión de tiempo para conseguir una máscara con la cual pocas veces Bokuto-san notaba que lo estaba ignorando.

Pero eso se había vuelto casi imposible cuando Bokuto-san se volvió en dos. Aunque podía decir que Hinata-san no era _completamente_ igual a su pareja, la cantidad de palabras que Akaashi tenía que escuchar se duplicaron.

Y se ve arrastrado en sus conversaciones, cuando se los encuentra, y es casi imposible aparentar prestar atención cuando el tema cambia cada cinco segundos, los otros hablan a velocidad inhumana y él no tiene la mejor voluntad para tratar de seguir la conversación. Justo ahora, Akaashi se encuentra con Bokuto-san y Hinata-san al salir de su última clase del día. La práctica de Bokuto se ha cancelado y ese día Hinata tuvo todas sus clases en la mañana. Ellos corren a él a penas lo ven salir y comienza una de esas complicadas y rápidas pláticas.

Visto desde el ángulo de Akaashi (con Hinata-san y Bokuto-san hablando sin parar, riendo y discutiendo temas donde siempre van a coincidir) no hay gesto alguno que pueda dar a notar una relación romántica, ni mucho menos. No van tomados de las manos ni el brazo de Bokuto rodea a Hinata.

Hinata y Bokuto se miran e interrumpen cualquier pensamiento de Akaashi. Sus miradas se suavizan y, de alguna manera, sus sonrisas lucen diferentes. Hay silencio por varios segundos y, entonces, Akaashi ríe. Muy suavemente, pero ríe.

—Ya veo.

La pareja ahora lo mira a él, sin comprender.

Y Akaashi, en parte, tampoco.

. . .

Paran en un restaurante de comida extranjera. Son platillos muy sencillos y están al alcance económico de los tres. Toman asiento en una mesa cualquiera y Akaashi no se sorprende de ver como la cantidad de platos que esos dos piden debería de ser ilegal. Él, en cambio, pide únicamente dos, lo necesario para saciar su hambre. Mientras esperan, Hinata y Bokuto no se hablan ya que Hinata está _texteando_ con Kageyama y Bokuto con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, para enterarse de lo que ocurrirá por la práctica cancelada. Los platillos son colocados en la mesa y, _pum_ , se vuelven a escuchar palabras y más palabras.

Están hablando de los compañeros del equipo universitario de Hinata y, después, del equipo nacional. Es de esperar que muchos nombres lleguen a ser mencionados, pero él solo llega a reconocer unos varios.

Akaashi sigue comiendo, presta un poco de atención en la conversación, tal vez más de lo normal (quien sabe, con los años se le ha pegado lo cotilla de Bokuto-san) y para cuando termina su segundo platillo, sus dos acompañantes ya van en el cuarto y sexto. El tema de los equipos ha sido olvidado y ahora charlan de sus profesores favoritos. Él, alzando su vista del plato vacío, decide prestar atención por ahora.

—Yama-sensei es un demonio, horripilante, pero puedo admitir que no hay quien dé clases como él.

—¡Kokonoe-sensei es muy amable! Y parece tener mucha paciencia conmigo y cuando corrige mis errores solo dice: "No, no, Hinata-kun, así no."

Hinata y Bokuto tienen sus rostros llenos de salsa al igual que sus dedos. Hay un montón de servilletas arrugadas y sucias sobre y alrededor de sus platillos y estos no tienen ningún rastro de comida que hasta parece que no han sido usados.

Aparentemente, notan la mirada de Akaashi sobre ellos porque callan y lo miran de vuelta, luego se miran entre sí y ríen.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Hinata-chan! Pero qué desastre estás hecho. — Dice y comienza a reír, toma una servilleta limpia y la lanza, el pequeño de Hinata-san tiene que saltar para atraparla.

—¡Y usted, Bokuto-san!

Con ruido, espontaneidad y pocos modales, Akaashi tiene que admitir que es divertido pasar tiempo con Bokuto-san y Hinata-san.

 _Y que las muestras de afecto eran casi nulas._

9.

Es raro recibir correspondencia, y por eso mismo, se confunde al encontrar una carta dirigida a él y aún más al ver quien l había enviado

Una carta de Shouyou, del Shouyou que el día anterior regresó de sus entrenamientos con el equipo nacional, una carta de Shouyou, que ahora estaba roncando en su habitación.

Abre el sobre y saca en papel doblado con impaciencia. Es un papel maltratado que aparenta haber sido doblado múltiples de veces y la horrible caligrafía de Shouyou presente en casi toda su extensión. Está llena de tachas, borrones y manchas de tinta.

Koutarou tiene que leer varias veces y una sonrisa tonta se forma y amplía conforme va rescatando oraciones.

"Todos son muy altos ¡Altos!"

"¡Japan!"

"Ushiwaka-san me presentó a todos."

"¡La comida es muy buena!"

"Japan."

"Muy, muy, _ghaww._ "

"uhteextrañouh"

Koutarou deja dormir a Shouyou unas horas más.

10.

Shouyou tiene la costumbre de pasar una semana completa elaborando las postales para año nuevo. Durante estos días, al terminar sus clases, se sienta en el kotatsu y saca sus materiales: fotografías, tijeras, papeles de colores de todo tipo y pegamento.

Le gustan los colores brillantes, los recortes y la variedad de colores. Suelta exclamaciones ante sus propias creaciones y reprime el impulso de ponerse a aplaudir. En ese día, solo llega a terminar un y va a mitad de otra al momento en que Koutarou llega de su práctica vespertina. Cualquier signo de cansancio que se reflejara en su cuerpo desaparece al ver a Shouyou, en cambio, su rostro toma una expresión de preocupación.

—¡ _O-oi_!

Shouyou alza la vista para mirarlo. Koutarou retiene un grito al ver los papeles pegados en el rostro, cabello y ropa del más pequeño.

11.

Hinata no puede más que enrojecer.

Está acostumbrado a _ese_ tipo de contacto con Bokuto, en la privacidad de su departamento, sin personas presentes o que lleguen de sorpresa. Como ahora, que su pareja lo convence de ducharse juntos, con la excusa de ayudarle a limpiar todos los restos de pegamento que quedaron en él.

Aunque cumplió con su palabra, una vez Hinata estuvo libre de suciedad, Bokuto comenzó.

Mechones de cabello naranja estuvieron entre los dedos de Bokuto. Un tacto suave y delicado, con mucho cuidado, comienza a silbar una tonada relajante que provoca que los ojos de Hinata se cierren y recargue por completo su cuerpo en el de Bokuto.

El agua sigue tibia, por lo que pueden seguir por un tiempo más ahí. Cuando escucha la respiración de Hinata más calmada, Bokuto decide moverse más.

Sus manos bajan, pero muy poco, procura hacerlo de manera sutil y muy, muy lentamente. Hinata ríe suavemente ante la caricia y vualve a acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de Bokuto, tomando una posición más cómoda. Para Bokuto, es suficiente para continuar.

Hinata reacciona en el mismo momento que siempre, con las manos de Bokuto acariciando su torso. Sus ojos se abren abruptamente y trata de alejarse, su rostro arde en un fuerte color rojo. Pero es imposible, los brazos de Bokuto lo retienen al rodearlo. Y es ahí donde Hinata sólo puede enrojecer.

—Es lindo estar así ¿Eh, Hinata-chan?

Jura, jura que se va a vengar.

12.

Hay días donde la determinación de Shouyou es tanta que no solo la enfoca en el vóley. Estudia más de la cuenta, cede su lugar en el tren antes que nadie, reta al tipo que se sienta a su lado a tener más apuntes que él (porque le irrita ese tipo que se cree superior, un maldito Tsukishima bajo y que por esto tenía que derrotar, para defender el honor de su antiguo compañero. Solo hay un bastardo con complejo de superioridad, maldición) y, sobre todo, está dispuesto a tomar venganza.

Abre la puerta del departamento con una seguridad sorprendente y, con el mismo porte, cierra la puerta y se desliza hasta la habitación.

Koutarou está ahí, en su siesta de todos los jueves. Es su día menos pesado por lo cual siempre aprovecha para conseguir unas horas de sueño extra.

Toda la seguridad sale del cuerpo de Shouyou y sus rodillas fallan, sus piernas comienzan a temblar y la única opción que tiene en mente es salir de ahí. Pero no, no. Eso contaría como una derrota y ese día no era para derrotas.

. . .

Koutarou despierta, perezosamente, ante los varios ligeros pesos que va sintiendo en su rostro. Cuando sus ojos se abren por completo, le toma doce segundos (después de un intenso análisis) comprender lo que está ocurriendo. Shouyou nota que ha despertado, sonríe y lo besa esta vez en los labios. No es un beso largo, pero ambos cierran los ojos y se sumergen en el, lo único que hay es una mirada y un par de amplias sonrisas cuando este culmina.

El rostro de Shouyou no está tan encendido como siempre, pero el brillo en sus ojos, e _sa mirada,_ dice una cosa.

 _No voy a perder._

Tiene una idea de lo que se refiere con eso, y no tiene ninguna objeción.

13.

El cielo es amplio, muy amplio, tanto como la mente humana. O esa es la forma en que lo ve Koutarou.

El cielo es amplio, muy amplio, y se extiende al rededor de Shouyou quien camina junto a su hermana y su novio, sonriendo mostrando todos los dientes y opacando el brillante y hermoso azul del cielo de Miyagi.

El cielo es amplio, muy amplio, y ha sido testigo de todos los momentos que ha compartido con Shouyou, desde el inicio hasta ahora, de sus carcajadas, de sus gritos, de sus salidas con amigos y el vómito a plena calle, de los besos en las mañanas hasta los dados rodeados de oscuridad en la intimidad, lo ha visto todo y a Koutarou no le importa, ni un poco.

Porque el cielo es amplio, muy amplio, y Shouyou está en el centro del suyo, su sol.

14.

Agradece a la gente que se reúne con ellos en ese día, lo hace de manera muy torpe a pesar de conocer a todos de años, y se asegura de ser tan respetuoso como se debe y no volver su nerviosismo tan notorio. Se detiene junto a Kageyama, quien bebe de un zumo de naranja y, con eso, es el único que no está bebiendo licor en la reunión.

—Te ves fatal.

Shoyou bufa ante el comentario tan directo, Kageyama se encoge de hombros y da un sorbo a su vaso, cuando termina, sonríe. Tal vez su sonrisa sigue siendo aterradora pero en casos como este, tan sincera, contagia a Shouyou a hacer lo mismo.

—Ve de una vez. Nos trajiste a todos aquí, tienes que actuar antes de que todo salga de control... _t-tu puedes._

A pesar de que su intención es palmear su hombro después de decir eso, es lo contrario. Shoyou palmea el hombro de Kageyama, le sonríe y después su rostro toma una expresión seria. Toma aire...

—Aquí voy.

y lo suelta.

Se dirige a donde está Koutarou, su mano se introduce a uno de los bolsillos de su saco y palmea dentro de este, buscando cierta caja en particular.

Vuelve a mirar al frente cuando tiene el objeto entre sus dedos, Koutarou está a poco menos de dos metros de él y está saludando a alguien (Shoyou no tiene tiempo para identificar a la persona) toma una bocanada de aire más y cierra sus ojos con fuerza antes de dar ese gran paso. Toma esa posición tan cliché y saca la caja de su bolsillo, aprieta más los ojos antes de poder decirlo.

—Cásate conmigo.

Pero no es la única voz que lo dice.

Abre los ojos, sin poder analizar la situación, y encuentra a Koutarou en la misma posición, exactamente la misma. Koutarou lo mira igual y sus ojos se abren, se abren mucho. Se quedan en silencio y todos los demás lo hacen, también.

Entonces Shouyou carcajea, le sigue Koutarou y los demás, después de mirarlos sin decir nada, ríen también.

Reciben más palmadas en los hombros, abrazos y felicitaciones, Shouyou va preparando su celular para llamar a su madre y a Natsu cuando las cosas se calmen y sabe que su pareja también lo hace.

Es imposible no sonreír esa noche.

 **15.**

Ambos caminan juntos, ambos caminarán juntos.

Koutarou sabe que puede contar con Shouyou y el estará ahí para cuando el otro lo necesite.

Shoyou se preocupa por Koutarou y Koutarou cuidará de él.

Hinata y Bokuto, Koutarou y Shouyou, es lo mismo, están juntos.

* * *

¿Alguien llegó hasta aquí? Querida persona, tienes mi más grande aprecio por leer todo esto, sencillo y tontito.

Y el BokuHina no ha salido de mi mente en estos días, un amigo me dio una lista de _prompt's_ sencillos y prometí que al menos usaría la mitad y lo aproveché para practicar el escribir de esa pareja. Pido una disculpa (sobre todo a ti, dudeeee) por el pecado de OoC que se repite mucho y por los tantos 'Bokuto-san' y 'Hinata-chan' es que soy débil.

Oh, Grace, ten por seguro que el fantasmín regresará pronto.

¡Gracias por leer!

Hechos dicen que esto es un 90% Hinata, Bokuto, Shouyou y Koutarou.


End file.
